


Imagine Bard saying he isn’t good enough for you but you cut him off with a kiss and tell him you love him

by pensfordays



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Drabbles, F/M, Imagines, creative writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-24
Updated: 2015-02-24
Packaged: 2018-03-10 21:55:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3304817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pensfordays/pseuds/pensfordays
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another drabble inspired by one of imaginexhobbit, well, imagine. Feedback is always appreciated. Enjoy! :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Imagine Bard saying he isn’t good enough for you but you cut him off with a kiss and tell him you love him

([imagine](http://imaginexhobbit.tumblr.com/post/109299077217/imagine-bard-saying-he-isnt-good-enough-for-you)) ~ ([read it on tumblr](http://imaginexhobbit.tumblr.com/post/111922815511/imagine-bard-saying-he-isnt-good-enough-for-you?utm_medium=email&utm_source=html&utm_campaign=submission_published&utm_term=respond_link)) ~ 1074 words

* * *

Every morning you had to wake up early to get working on your bakery. Every morning you greeted the same early-risers as they passed by your workplace, and every morning you saw him. This bargeman who had caught your eye not only for his good looks, but also his good manners and his soft heart. Bard was his name, as he once introduced himself to you. He was a widowed father of three lovely children and he always spoke so fondly of them, you couldn’t help but slowly fall in love with him.

He would stop by your bakery every afternoon after his shift, to get bread for dinner and have a little chat with you after work, and it just marveled you how modest he was, he never thought the highest of himself but he really was something else. It wasn’t every day that you could find a single man with three children working so hard for his family and still find time to spend with them, but somehow he was still missing a part of him.

The death of his wife had completely changed him, he loved her so deeply that she left a huge emptiness in his heart that he didn’t think he could fill again, until he met you. You too had made an impact in him, and he found your daily chit chat so relaxing and comforting, that he fell for you as well.

Your relationship started to evolve from there, he would sometimes take the children to your bakery to say hello to you. They were so adorable and so polite, you would sometimes invite them to bake biscuits and they would leave delighted, always thanking you and hugging you, especially the little one, Tilda, who was easily the sweetest little girl in Laketown, she would always tell you how much she liked you and how much she enjoyed visiting you. He had been doing a great job at raising them well, all by himself, and you thought, “what a lucky woman his wife was”.

One afternoon, you just couldn’t take it anymore. You had to tell him. You repeated it to yourself so many times, “No, you can’t tell him, it’s too bold, it’s not right”, but your feelings couldn’t remain hidden much longer, you needed to tell him how he’d turn your world upside down every early morning with just a smile. But you waited until the next meeting.

He had been feeling nervous about his feelings too, he knew you couldn’t possibly even like him in that way, that you were just being friendly and polite. You had no idea you had stolen his heart too.

The next morning, you didn’t see him pass by.

“Maybe he passed earlier today”, you thought to yourself, and brushed off the thought as soon as you got to work. The day went by and you were so busy that you didn’t notice when the sun fell down, until someone pointed it at you.

“Miss, is there anything else I can do?”, asked the woman who helped you in the bakery. “It’s already dusk, you haven’t stopped for a break since you lighted up the oven this morning”, she declared.

“Is it really that late?”, you commented, more than asked. “I didn’t realize it, I will just finish these pies and I’ll call it a day. It’s alright, I’ve got this, you can leave now, if you want”, you expressed and smiled at her, with all the exhaustment in your face and flour all over your apron.

“Alright, good night, miss. See you tomorrow!”, the woman assured and left.

Minutes later, you heard the door’s bell as it opened.

“We’re closed!”, you shouted from the still-warm kitchen. You didn’t hear the bell tingling again, meaning that the person who entered hadn’t left.

“I’m sorry, but we’reㄧ”

“Oh, I see. I can come back tomorrow if you prefer”, Bard interrupted.

“No, no, it’s fine, I’m just finishing here in the kitchen, you can stay if you want”, you invited him.

“I don’t want to bother you, I just wanted to say hello and ask you how you were doing”, he declared.

“I’m… I’m fine, thank you”, you stuttered and asked him, “how are you?”.

“I’m well, thank you”. Bard agreed. He looked nervous, a bit out of himself, you thought, and were about to tell him so, when he interrupted again. “So, I need to tell you something”, he stated.

“What is it?” You asked curiously.

“Um… this is not easy for me, but I will say it at once”. He declared. You started to get chills down your spine; you couldn’t think of anything of such importance that had to be said right away, but you let him continue.

“I… I think I love you, (y/n). You make my days brighter  by just smiling at me every morning and I feel more like myself when I’m talking to you, and I hope this doesn’t seem so straight-forward, but I needed to get it out of my chest. And I think you’re a wonderful person, and I’m only a mere merchant, with nothing to offer to youㄧ” You cut him off with a kiss before you could even think of it, and he responded to it.

You finally knew what love tasted like in the lips of this wonderful man that now owned your heart. You put your hands behind his neck as he pulled you in with his arms around your waist. His lips were warm and sweet, they felt so soft against yours, and you didn’t want it to end. But you had to break it.

“In fact, I was going to say the same to you, but I’m so glad you were braver than I am. And you are wrong, you’ve offered me your heart, and that’s worth more than anything you think you can or cannot give me”. You confirmed him with another kiss and a smile after.

“That’s good to know, the children have been begging me to ask you for dinner, you know?” Bard grinned.

“I’d be honored to accept the invitation!” You exclaimed, and pulled him in for another loving kiss. He broke it this time.

“Don’t you have something in the oven?” He remarked, before you rushed to the kitchen, taking his hand and dragging him along to assist you with some -probably burnt- pies, stealing kisses along the short way. 


End file.
